PELEANDO CON LOS EX DE MI NOVIA
by elenasuperpoderosa
Summary: Que pasa cuando brick se le declara a blossom, y llegan los 7 ex de blossom. brick tendra que pelear por su chica, si quieren saber que es lo que pasa vengan a leer mi historia


Elena: Hola mis queridos lectores de fan fiction aquí les traigo una nueva historia se que no debería empezar otra ya que tengo la de verdad o reto, pero esta se me ocurrió ayer que los chicos y yo tuvimos una pijamada y vimos la película de peleando con los 7 ex de mi novia (o algo asi no me acuerdo del nombre).

Juliana: Bueno antes de empezar aclaraciones, Demashitaa powerpuff girls no nos pertenece Ni sus personajes, solo la historia.

Elena: Bueno aqui nadamas voy a dar como un resumen y descripción de personajes

**PELEANDO CON LOS 7 EX DE MI NOVIA**

**DESCRIPCIONES**

**BLOSSOM **

Una chica de tez pálida, su cabello largo pelirrojo atado en una coleta alta con un gran moño rojo, su ropa en esta historia sera una falda roja hasta las rodillas, una blusa de manga larga color fiusa con rosa, unas ballerinas rosa fuerte.

**SERIA O CARICATURA: **Chicas supe poderosas, PPGZ.

**AMIGAS: **Buttercup, Bubbles y Bell

**CARACTERISTICAS: **Es una chica muy bonita, alegre, amigable, muy sociable, le gustan los dulces, su color favorito es el rojo, lo que mas le gusta hacer es estudiar y leer historietas.

**EDAD: **16 años

**BRICK**

Un chico de tez pálida, su cabello le llega a los hombros es pelirrojo y lleva una gorra roja con la parte de enfrente negra, en esta historia el lleva unos jeans negros , una playera negra con un cráneo rojo, y unos convers rojos con negro.

**SERIE O CARICATURA: **Chicas supe poderosas, PPGZ

**AMIGOS: **Butch, Boomer y Blaine

**CARACTERISICAS: **Es un chico muy hermoso, tine, es sociable, alegre, le gustan los dulces y postres, su color favorite es el rojo, lo que mas le gusta hacer bromas y pachanguear con sus amigos, a el le gusta Blossom.

**EDAD:** 16 años

**DEXTER**

Un chico con tez pálida, su cabello es muy corto de color pelirrojo, tiene lentes, en esta historia lleva el atuendo de bleedman y si no lo an visto les dejo la descripción. Tiene pantalones azules y una bata blanca, y botas altas negras.

**SERIE O CARICATURA: **El laboratorio de Dexter

**AMIGOS: **Kick y Harry

**CARACTERISTICAS: **Es un chico genio, Inteligente, sociable, amigable, pero eso si ten cuidado si te enfrentas a el porque te puede destruir, es un fanático de la ciencia, esta enamorado de blossom.

**EDAD: **17 años

**KICK BUTTOWSKI**

Un chico de tez palida, su cabello es de color café, tiene un casco blanco con una franja roja, en esta historia lleva el atuendo de la serie, aqui es mucho mas grande.

**SERIE O CARICTURA: **Kick Buttowski

**AMIGOS: **Dexter y Duncan

**CARACTERISTICAS: **Es un chico muy Atletico, le gustan los retos, sociable, ten cuidado en meterte con el es muy salvage, le gustan las acrobacias (tiene las características de la serie), le gusta blossom

**EDAD: **17 años

**HARRY POTTER **

Un chico de tez palida, su cabello es de color negro y café, usa lentes, en esta historia va a usar una tunica negra, con detalles rojos, en la historia va atener poderes y va a usar la barita.

**PELICULA: **Harry potter

**AMIGOS: **Dexter y Mike

**CARACTERISTICAS: **Es un chico muy estudioso, sociable, amigable, per si te metes con el debes de tener mucho cuidado porque te puede poner una maldición.

**EDAD: **16 años

**MIKE**

Un chico de tez palida, su cabello negro, en esta historia no va a aparecer mike sino mal ( si no han visto drama total all star les recomiendo verlo para entender el personaje de mal), su vestimenta va a ser una playera negra , unos jeans negros, unos convers negros, y una chamarra de cuero roja oscuro.

**SERIE O CARICATURA:** Drama total all stars

**AMIGOS:** Rage y Harry

**CARACTERISTICAS: **Es un chico malvado, frio, vengativo, sus amigos apenas y lo soportan, ten cuidado si te metes en su camino porque te puede dar una paliza (como se la dio a izzy en el capitulo de luchas, por casi delatar que el era mal), a el no le gusta blossom solo juega con ella (como asi mal a veces asi a Zoey en la temporada).

**EDAD: **18 años

**DUNCAN**

Un chico de tez palida, su cabello es una cresta de color verde, tiene pirsin en el rostro, y un collar con púas, en esta historia va a llevar la ropa de la serie, pero igual les dejo la descripción para los que no lo conozcan, usa una playera negra con Amarillo y un cráneo en el centro, un short de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos con Amarillo.

**SERIE O CARICATURA:** Isla del drama, luz drama acción, drama total gira mundial, drama total all stars

**AMIGOS: ** Kick y Rage

**CARACTERISTICAS: **Es un chico problemático, amigable, bromista, pachanguero, ten cuidado cuando te metas con el porque te puede mandar al hospital, el fue novio de Blossom antes de entrar al programa de isla del drama, pero Blossom lo dejo por la relación que tenia con Courtney.

**EDAD: **15 años

**RAGE**

(Es casi todo de la descripción de brick por eso ya no se las pongo pero si lo demás cambia), en esta historia su vestimenta va a ser una playera sin mangas roja, unos jeans negro, un collar como el de Duncan en el cuello, la misma gorra que brick, y unos convers rojos.

**SERIE O CARICATURA:** El seria de las chicas supe poderosas ya que es el lado bueno de brick.

**AMIGOS: **Mike y Duncan

**CARACTERISTICAS: **El es un chico estudioso, bromista, sociable, pachanguero, pero eso si te metes con el ten mucho cuidado porque te puede mandar volando a la luna, es el ex novio mas actual de Blossom.

Juliana: bueno en esta capitulo hablamos sobre las descripciones de personajes, pero para el proxima empezara la historia no se preocupen.

Elena: pero tal vez tardemos un poco en subir el capitulo ya que estamos en examines y proyectos pero no se preocupen trataremos de seguirlo pronto.

Juliana: po el momento dejaremos un poco del verdad o reto y subiremos mas historias como estas, porque no se nos acurren cosas para verdad o reto.

Elena: Juliana y yo somos las responsables de esta historia, dejen criticas todo es aceptado, y ayudennos en verdad o reto, y dígannos con quien quieren que pele primero brick. Bueno esperamos pronto sus rewis.

Juliana y Elena: adiós no vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
